


Sleepover

by theasexualhedgehog



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Soft Hockey Boys, score is a real movie and i need to watch it, these boys keep breaking fords expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: SMH has a monthly sleepover/movie night. As the new manager, Ford is invited.





	Sleepover

The invite was taped to her dorm door when she got back from classes. Ford stared at it, a red envelope with her name written in black marker. She pulled it off and opened her door, dropping her bag next to her desk and flopping onto her bed. She opened the envelope and pulled out an index card. She read the card quickly, a grin breaking out as she realized what her hockey boys were up to. 

Ford still wasn’t quite used to entering the Haus without knocking. She paused at the door, but then decided to enter without knocking. After all, Lardo told her the Haus was hers as much as the hockey players. What she found in the living room was……… unexpected. The team built a pillow fort, and currently Ransom, Holster, and Dex were inside. Nursey had built himself a minifort next to the bigger one. Chowder was lying on a bed of….. Were those stuffed sharks? Lardo built a throne out of pillows, and a smaller one for Ford. Pillows and blankets were scattered across the floor. The team was currently debating whether to watch Miracle, Mighty Ducks, or Score: A Hockey Musical first. Bitty finally came in from the kitchen, the scent of fresh cookies and cupcakes following him.

“Ford! Glad you could make it,” Bitty crossed the room carefully and led Ford in. “Welcome to SMH monthly Haus movie night and sleepover.” 

Ford was in too much of shock to answer. She’d seen some weird things working in theater, but a bunch of hockey players in pillow forts was one of the weirdest. Bitty led her over to her pillow throne. Lardo leaned over.

“They have this argument every time, and every time we watch Miracle, followed by Score, and then the first two Mighty Ducks movies. Just settle in, they don’t usually escalate to violence. And the threat of not getting any cookies is enough to keep them from getting out of hand.” Lardo whispered to Ford. Ford nodded, curling up in her pillow throne and getting comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to asexualdex on Tumblr for breaking my writer's block.


End file.
